


Sporen van het Trace Systeem

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [12]
Category: G Gundam
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Het Trace Systeem: makkelijk aan te trekken, niet zo makkelijk uit te trekken...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traces of the Trace System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313650) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



In het begin leek het zo’n goed idee. Stap in de gundam, laat het trace systeem zijn werk doen, en vechten maar. Geen probleem! Het deed maar heel even pijn, en daarna was het zo comfortabel alsof ze naakt rondliep. Zonder ook echt naakt te hoeven zijn, nog wel. Het was perfect - totdat ze wel naakt wilde zijn, en erachter kwam dat dat niet kon.  
  
Ze zou net de verenigde krachten van het pincet, heet water en vocht inbrengende crème inzetten voor haar volgende aanval toen Domon op de deur klopte.  
  
‘Rain? Ben je al klaar? Je bent niet de enige die wil douchen.’  
  
‘Nee!’ snauwde ze met roodgloeiende wangen. Hoe was het ook mogelijk dat ze niet wist hoe ze het er af moest krijgen?! Als Domon erachter kwam zou ze het de rest van haar leven moeten blijven aanhoren.


End file.
